Song of the Sea
by JaneWrites
Summary: (Percabeth AU) Long ago, when pirates ruled the sea. There was a great and violent rivalry between the Pirate King and Warrior Queen, but what is better to end hate than love.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, tell me the story about the pirate and the princess again."

* * *

Long ago, when pirates ruled the land and seas. One ship stood out above the rest.

An emerald encrusted ship that sailed faster than any other, and no other ship dared to challenge it. The captain was a ruthless and handsome man. With tan skin, unmatchable strength, silver hair, and eyes of the sea he sailed, the Captain of the ship was the most dangerous pirate on the ocean. And the pirate had raised his son to be an even more daring and cunning pirate than even him.

It was considered an honor for his ship to stop in your city, for that meant he deemed it worthy. But the princess of the home island of the pirate. did not think so. She sat in her castle and watched her mother plan to kill the pirate. The pirate knew that he was not welcome home, and so he never went there, which was considered a great embarrassment to the whole island and it's people.

"My darling Annabeth, one day soon... you will be the defender of this island just as I. That means that you are going to have to protect us and uphold our laws."

Annabeth sighed and looked out the window, she knew it was bad but she wanted to go to the sea. She stared past the city streets and the reef, she saw a small glinting light.

"Annabeth. Are you listening to me?" She asked.

Annabeth turned to her mother, and then nodded. She knew the lecture that was about to happen, so she braced herself.

"I'll not have any daughter of mine be considered to be an air-headed, dainty, only goof for childbearing woman. I built this kingdom to be strong, and you WILL uphold that. Understood?" Her mother, Athena, the warrior queen exclaimed.

"Yes, mother. It's just that there is a ship approaching. I saw it from the corner of my eye, and I was just inspecting it." Annabeth told her mother.

Athena turned to look out the window and saw the ship, and a smile began to creep over her face. Her dark plait whipped around with her head as her cold grey eyes met her daughter's stormy ones. Athena ran to grab Annabeth's hand and then placed a kiss on her daughters forehead.

"You may no longer have to worry about the pirate my dear." She whispered and then returned to her desk with a large smile on her desk.

Annabeth sighed, many ships came to their island.

"Mother, I think you might be a little paranoid." Annabeth sighed.

Athena turned to look at her daughter and gave a smile. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was cold and calculating, like every single smile she gave. It was extremely intimidating. Annabeth looked at the door and saw it crack, the Captain of the Guard came in.

"Majesty, our eyes say they see the ship approaching, but not any ship we recognize. We are afraid it's him." She said, and then gestured toward the window.

Athena's wicked smile spread even further, and she turned to her Captain.

"Then let us prepare a feast... And invite our guest. Tomorrow night," Then she winked at Annabeth. "we dine."

* * *

Aboard his ship, Percy was king, well almost. The pirates had a hierarchy all of their own, and it was held above the laws of whatever land they traveled to. Being a pirate was glorious, he was always at sea, every day was spent upon The Emerald Wrath, he hardly had to bathe, he was a man from the day he stepped on the ship, and he knew every island on this vast sea. But this island that his father set his eyes on was a place he had never been before. Only heard of.

"Perseus, do you know who's there?" Poseidon asked, with a wild smile.

"Is that the island of the Warrior Queen?" Percy guessed, considering the was all his father had talked about for the past week.

"Yes it is, my boy! Do you know what we're doing here?" He questioned as ocean spray filled the air.

"Nope." Percy admitted as he leaned against the railing.

Poseidon gave a grin, his hair and his beard were streaked with silver, but his eyes were just as young as they were years and years before.

"Well, we are here to take something. Something that SHE took from me a long time ago," Poseidon explained. "And if we have to take a few other things in the process we will."

Percy smiled at his father's sense adventure, and revenge.

"You know, her royal pain in my ass knows what I look like, but not you... So you my dear boy, are going to take it back." Poseidon pulled out a telescope and examined the island.

Percy rolled his eyes at the vagueness, but he knew his dad was being dramatic so he asked.

"What are we getting back?"

"My trident."

Percy's eyes widened at that. For as long as he could remember, he thought that the trident was lost to sea. It was the weapon that his father used to kill his way to Pirate King. It was his weapon that was made just for him, and no one else. It was the weapon that Poseidon had used to woo Percy's mother.

"I thought it was lost."

"No, that wench stole it from me one night. I had come back from the sea, to see you and your mother. When I got home, I told your mother about my ship and it's grandeur. She wanted to see it, so I took her here. I was the Pirate King, so why shouldn't I have the best? So... your mother set you down to play in a chest of golf, because why not? Then I took her up to the deck and we danced, she was an excellent dancer. Then as we were dancing, that horrid Queen came aboard to steal the trident and set The Emerald on fire, but she only got to the trident before I saw her."

Percy had a dark feeling that he knew where this was going.

"So I asked her who she was to be stealing from me, The Pirate King. Then she told me she was the queen of that island, and she did not tolerate crimes. And for my crimes against humankind I would be sentenced to death. Then she threw the trident at me, but because she was not a seawoman... The trident missed me and landed in your mother." Poseidon's eyes were filling with tears. "Then that absolute WRETCH had the nerve to run over to your mother's body, yank the trident out of her and then escape."

Percy walked over to his dad and threw his arms around him, a hug was what his dad needed. What Percy needed.

"That's not all." Poseidon whispered, then stepped back from his son.

"That night I went to get my trident back, and to seek revenge. So I went to the palace, and there sat the Queen's husband and daughter. At the dinner table waiting for their cruel and evil Queen. I knew what I was doing, so I waited for the nursemaid to take the child to bed, and then I struck. I killed her pathetic husband, and left my symbol on his forehead. I didn't have time to look for the trident so I left and I heard the Queen's screams from my ship, and I knew that she was my enemy."

Percy took a moment, and then let out a sigh of relief, it had been fifteen years since his father had lost his trident and since Percy had lost his mother.

"Let's go get it back."


	2. Chapter 2

When Percy first set foot on land, he knew that this was a mistake. Every instinct screamed at him to get back on his ship and sail far, far away.

"My boy, you cannot be seen with me. I need you to run along, and wash your face. We may be pirates, but you are filthy even for us." Poseidon whispered to Percy as he pushed him away.

Percy nodded and gave his father a grin, wiping his hand on his father's jacket, which earned him a smack on the butt. But he left anyway, and tried to find his way to the nearest bathhouse. As he walked through the city streets where spice and music filled the air. He smiled at any woman who smiled at him, because he was a man, and a pirate, and pirates got what they wanted when they wanted.

As soon as he found the bathhouse he smiled. Percy swaggered into the room, and because it was the middle of the day, the room was empty. The entire room was made of marble and mosaics, and in the center of the room was a sunken bath that covered nearly half of the room, it was steaming and colorful bubbles that completely shielded the bottom of the bath were in the water and floating into the air. And as soon as Percy was buttnaked, he jumped into the bath and heard someone cough. His eyes snapped open.

A girl was staring at him with a coy smile on her face, she had long blond hair that was soaking wet. Percy squinted.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Long enough to see the show." She smiled and her stormy eyes lit up.

The two stared at each other, the girl with a 100 watt smile and Percy with wild eyes, he then put a lazy grin and then smiled at her from across the bath.

"Would you care to see more?" He asked and an embarrassed blush painted her cheeks.

"Actually, my mother is waiting on me." She said and gestured for him to look away.

"No sweet thing. It is my time to enjoy the show." He smiled.

The girl laughed and then shook her head.

"You know the law, so turn and I won't let the guards know you are in here." She crooned and then once again gestured for him to look away.

"I'm afraid I'm a merchant, and I am new to these lands. So you must tell me this law." Percy claimed suavely.

The girl raised a finely groomed eyebrow then grinned.

"Everyone knows that the princess cannot be seen unclothed until the night of her wedding. And can only be seen by one person." The girl explained and then Percy's eyes widened.

Then he realized he was closer to his goal than when he started.

"Well seeing as I showed you mine, I feel no inclination too look away." He shrugged.

"More like you waved yours around and intruded MY bath time. I see that as no justification to let you break the law." The princess explained.

Percy laughed.

"Two things, Princess. One, I am very comfortable with water so I can stay here until all of the bubbles are gone." Percy cocked an eyebrow. "And two, by the spark of intelligence behind your eye, I would say that you have been seen unclothed before, otherwise you would not be in a public bath house."

The princess looked taken aback, and then determination filled her spiteful eyes. Percy leaned back and then grinned lazily. Then the princess turned and stood, revealing her backside, and Percy just stared. She then left the bath and cast gaze over her shoulder. walked to a partition, where a silk robe was hanging. She grabbed it and then from behind the partition she shrugged it on.

Percy was watching, he had never seen a woman who looked strong, even in the most vulnerable state. Then as she walked out from behind the partition and this time with a tiara on her head that looked like two owl wings coming to a point on her head. They were crafted of silver and iron. A proud look crossed her face.

"I am Princess Annabeth IV, by the way." The princess smiled and burst open the door which concealed a grand carriage.

* * *

The strange merchant with the beautiful eyes in the bath house had Annabeth puzzled for the entire time she was preparing for the party that night. Her mother had invited the pirate to a banquet and dance that night.

Then she smiled and stared at herself in the mirror, her gown was loose and flowing and had been made to match his eyes, because it was the most beautiful color on the whole island. As she began twisting her hair into curls and putting in braids here and there.

Suddenly the doors of her dressing room whipped open and her mother was there, with an extremely dark and flowing gown, in her hand (instead of her usual scepter) she held a fantastically crafted trident that completely contrasted the queen, the trident was made of gold and encrusted with rubies and emeralds, but the points of the weapon were made of iron, and sharp enough to run a man through.

"My dearest Annabeth, do you know your father's last words to me?" Athena asked as she sat down in a luxurious chair.

"Avenge me?" Annabeth asked, knowing the story.

"Yes! You are such an intelligent girl. And that is exactly what we are doing tonight... Then your father's soul may finally rest" Athena smiled, her lips painted dark.

Athena reached out and touched Annabeth's face. And for a moment Annabeth caught a glimpse of the mother who had once been kind, and had once been full of laughter and light. Then Athena stood and grabbed Annabeth's crown from a servant and placed it onto her daughter's head. The warrior queen observed her daughter for a moment and then smiled gently.

"You are the most important thing in my life..." Her mother whispered. "You make me very proud."

Annabeth smiled and then grabbed her mother's hand.

"Mother, do you think we may go to the private library on the other side of the island this weekend? We can stay in the beach cabin and oversee the soldiers training." Annabeth suggested, it was her favorite childhood memory.

Her mother nodded, because she knew the toll of tonights events. But the Warrior Queen had not the time for revenge until now.

"Now it is time to go." Athena said and broke her gaze from Annabeth's reflection.

Annabeth nodded and observed herself once again, the same face of her mother, but completely different in every other way. But as heir, she would follow in the footsteps of every monarch who came before her on the island, and that scared her.

"Let us go to the party." Annabeth smiled at her mother and then they linked arms and made their way to the ballroom.

* * *

"Percy..." Poseidon whispered.

"Yeah, Dad?" Percy asked.

"Do you know how to get into the Queens private chambers? To get the trident?" Poseidon asked.

Percy gave his dad a nod and then turned to look around the party room, all of the people, all of the decorations, all of the music in the air, all of the spice that filled the air. Then the room fell silent as a pair of dark and tough eyes landed upon the Pirate King, who stood in a crown of his own. The Warrior Queen.

But in her hands rested the trident, it was the first time that Percy had seen it in his life. It was glorious.

"Go, son. Before she sees you, and find a way to get it. No matter how many people get hurt. Get it back. It ends tonight." Poseidon whispered, but maintained eye contact with the queen

But as Percy left his father's side, he felt equally powerful eyes on him. There she stood.

With that intimidating crown in a nest of gold hair, and silver jewelry up and down her arms, she shined. Dressed in a long and flowing gown that was an extremely familiar color. The color of the sea on a calm day, and of the sky on a raging night, it was the color of his eyes. He smiled at her, and she offered a mischievous smile back.

"Oh boy I'm in trouble." He whispered to himself, and he knew that this girl would be the death of him...

In a good way.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Island of the Warrior Queen, there was never a ball that was underdone or in anyway considered mediocre. The Queen had worked hard for her kingdom, and everyone who came would know of her strife and struggle to reach her current glory. Athena had made sure of that, with the mosaics of her story on the walls on the tapestries. So when she saw the Pirate King staring at her artworks, a serpentine smile came onto her face.

Revenge would come at last.

* * *

Percy looked around, he knew his _special time_ with the princess would come soon, but for now he would dance around and find all of the quickest routes for entry and exit. And he would wait for the signal when his whole crew would storm in and cause a panic so he could get the trident.

"Thank you all for coming, let the party begin." A powerful and rich voice boomed.

Percy turned his head and saw the Queen. With a crown that wrapped around her head that was encrusted with bloodstones and a terrifyingly dark dress, the Warrior Queen lived up to her title. She was sitting on a throne made of stone and iron that was reaching toward the sky, and her eyes were glued to Poseidon who was dancing with a lady at the moment, and as a cruel smile spread upon her face Percy saw it. The Trident.

But in order to make himself less suspicious, Percy's eyes were roaming the walls, which were covered in mosaics of scenes of war and strife. He was following the story until his eyes found her. Then his eye were stuck on the Princess... Annabeth was her name. She was beautiful, and she seemed to be staring at him through the crowd, and for some strange reason that lifted his heart. But he convinced himself to stay in the zone.

Piracy first, women later.

"Are you going to ask me to dance? Or do I have to ask you?" A girl said from his side, who was very very curvy and dark haired.

Okay, maybe women could come first.

"Would you like to dance, dear lady?" He bowed tauntingly.

The dark haired beauty smiled and curtsied, giving him a pleasant view. Percy flashed her his trademark smile and she winked, then the two went to the floor. A lively song was playing and they danced. Moving back and forth in circles, spinning and clapping to the song.

"I've never seen you at court before." The girl remarked.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You were staring at the mosaics. There isn't a soul here who doesn't have their image burned into their mind." She said smartly.

Percy nodded, and then picked her up for a spin. As he set her down, she opened her mouth again.

"You know what... I could show you the mosaic in my rooms. The queen had it put there especially for me." She said.

Percy smiled and her but shook his head.

"I think it would be better for you to enjoy the evening first before making any choices" He said, and as the dance ended he stepped back.

A few more songs passed and Percy danced with a few more beautiful dames until he came to the partner switch dance. It was the height of the party, and he would have to strike soon.

Then the music started, and the floor was a flurry of young men and women trying to catch each other's eyes. Percy was spinning and going to girl after girl. Each more beautiful than the last, and as the music came to a loud climax, he halted. His new partner was the Princess.

"Are you going to dance with me, or am I really that repulsive?" She asked, her eyes dazzling.

"Oh, sorry..." He muttered and began dancing again.

Annabeth stared deep into his eyes, even when he tried to break their gaze. She was intense in everything she did... Every move she made had a purpose, as did every word she spoke, every eye she met, and even every gown she wore. She was smart, as Percy could tell. But her intelligence wast like her mother's, and Poseidon had said that that kind of intelligence was dangerous for anyone.

That danger made her a force of nature, like an uncontrollable storm where the sea was tossed from side to side. And luckily, Percy had survived many storms. Even enjoyed some of them.

"Stop that." Annabeth hissed.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking about me. It is very rude to think about me, and yet not say a word." She insisted, exciting Percy.

"You really want to know what I am thinking?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Annabeth nodded, the candlelight in the room bounced off of her intimidating crown casting an ominous light around her, but her golden hair was lit up and made her look almost angelic.

"I'm thinking that you look like an angel." He remarked.

"How cliche." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy smiled at the princess and rolled his eyes in turn.

"Not a come down singing and dainty angel. But a strong and powerful angel. A warrior who defends her faith and her people. The Angel Queen. I can see it." Percy smiled.

Annabeth was nearly taken aback at the genuine compliment. She had never thought of herself that way. Nobody ever had. Some had even decided that she would be The Copycat Queen, who would follow the exact footsteps of her mother.

"Oh." She whispered, still pondering the genuine compliment.

"Now you." He said, and lifted her in the air and spun.

"What?" She asked and put her hand on his shoulder and danced around him.

"I shared a thought with you," Percy started, and then grabbed her by her waist and began to move. "Now you share one with me."

"Hm... A thought for a thought. Sounds fair."

Percy smiled at her and the pair danced for a few moments longer. When they both were dancing, and the world around them seemed to melt away. Leaving only them And when the two reached back toward each other, and their fingertips touched and then interlaced. Percy then dipped Annabeth low, and stared deep into her soul.

The whole universe stopped, and all that existed was the Pirate and the Princess.

"I think that we were supposed to switch partners a while ago." Annabeth whispered.

Percy pulled her up, and their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"I think so too." He breathed.

"I think we should go somewhere quiet. Somewhere less public." Annabeth whispered to him and then smiled.

The whole world was still silent, even Percy's love, the ever changing and ever shifting sea was still and silent. As Percy was about to agree, The ballroom doors swung open, revealing his father's crew fully equipped with weapons. They smiled at Athena, who sat above the entire room, and began their attack.

"I think that I am sorry." Percy breathed.

Then his life was completely thrown off track.


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates. They were here, and began causing mass panic. Flipping tables, grabbing ladies skirts, filling their pockets with jewels from the nobility in the room.

Annabeth could do nothing to stop them, and when she looked back to her fearless mother for guidance for inspiration to fight. But she was gone.

The Warrior Queen had fled her people, and left them to pirates.

When Annabeth turned to face the man who she had been dancing with, there was a pirate where he had stood.

"Hello dearie... I bet your mother would pay a hefty sum to get you back." The man said and a grin crept across his face.

Annabeth's eyes widened, and in the chaos she could not act. Her mind was overwhelmed, and she was fear stricken. Then the pirate picked her up and carried her out of the room.

* * *

As Percy paced the deck of The Emerald, an idea sprang into his head

"I need you to tie me up." Percy said to his first mate.

"What?" Grover asked as he raised an unruly brow.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand... But the Princess and I, we had a connection. And I just. I just need one more moment with her. Just one."

Grover gave Percy a knowing smile and then turned him around. Grover tied an extremely tight rope around Percy's wrists, and then threw him onto the ground in the brig, and not five minutes later did another crew member bust through the door with the Princess thrown over his shoulder.

Annabeth looked terrified and as she was thrown to the ground she started yelling a string of curses at that made the pirates cringe. And soon they were left alone in the room, the smell of the sea was enticing, but Annabeth's glowering presence was enough to ruin his mood.

"You." She whispered and looked up at him with those stormy eyes.

"Me?"

"You aren't a merchant... Are you?"

Percy knew his act was up. He would have to come clean.

"Who are you? And why are you so important that the pirates took you too?" She questioned.

Close one.

"Uhh. You're right. I'm not a merchant. I'm ah... Royalty, of sorts." Percy muttered.

Annabeth raised that brow at him again.

"So why did you not tell me that? Prince?" She asked, quite annoyingly for someone who was just kidnapped.

"It just felt good to live a normal life for a day." Percy sighed, not lying.

Annabeth gave him a sympathetic look, her crown was falling off of her head, and she looked like she was trying to keep it up. Even after she had been a little roughed up, and looked furious. Percy was enamored.

"Let me get that..." He said, and waddled over on his knees.

Annabeth just stared at him, eyes wide and questioning. But as soon as Percy was level with her face, he leaned up and opened his mouth grabbing the top of the crown with his teeth and pulling it straight onto his head. Annabeth gave him a wild smile as soon as he came back level to her.

They were once again, centimeters apart.

"What is your name?" She whispered, her wine scented breath covered his face.

Percy stared into her eyes and he knew her. He felt like he became a part of her, and he understood the pain and the confusion in her eyes. He understood why she carried herself in such an intimidating manner. He understood.

But he also knew now that she hated pirates. And so he had to lie, he had to do something besides tell her the truth, just yet.

"You can call me anything you want." He whispered to her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I don't think this is the time for seduction."

"Oh please Princess. It is ALWAYS time for seduction." Percy smiled.

Annabeth sighed once more and then realized exactly how close they were.

"Can you move back?"

"I can... But I don't want to." He whispered.

"Well you should, so I can find a way to get us out of here..."

"Why can't I find us a way?" Percy asked.

"Which of us is known throughout the world for our startling intellect?" Annabeth sneered.

Percy shrugged, and the rolled back. And let her do her thing.

* * *

Annabeth was in trouble. Not because she had been kidnapped by pirates and was aboard the most dangerous ship at sea. Not because she had no idea when she would see land gain. Not even because she didn't have any weapons.

But because she had butterflies.

Butterflies that ran through her veins and in her stomach and in her brain. She was utterly useless.

And as the mystery prince stared her down, she realized that those green eyes would get her into more trouble. Annabeth saw no possible way out, of the ship or her feelings. So she thought why not play this to her advantage.

The Prince was about five feet away from her, and it was well into the night. She was not cold, but there was no reason to let him know. And because her hands were tied behind her, she could have the perfect set up.

"It's so cold down here. I know they're pirates, but even a little courtesy would be appreciated." She muttered.

And the boy's eyes lit up like stars. Bingo.

"You know, body heat can substitute for a blanket." He suggested.

Oh yes, Annabeth was a genius. She gave a coy smile and then turned her body toward him. He began his strange knee-walk again and was soon right next to her. Annabeth leaned into his broad chest and sighed, if she was going to be captive she might as well get rid of the butterflies.

"All this kidnapping gives me a headache." He spoke, and Annabeth laughed softly.

The Prince let loose a soft sigh, and closed his eyes. Showing off his beautifully carved face.

"Oh boy." Annabeth muttered under her breath.

She stared at his marvelous face for a moment longer before reclining back into him, and curling her legs up toward her. The butterflies had only gotten worse, more like a flock of crows.

"What does your crown look like?" She asked, trying to calm herself.

"Shells..." He began. "White and red shells. It's truly beautiful."

"So your kingdom is a fishing kingdom?" She asked.

He opened his eyes, revealing wild green orbs that shifted their intense gaze toward her.

"More like a very prominent... Naval power."

Annabeth frowned, she knew every single strong military in the world, and she had never heard of anywhere with a prince who had a crown of shells. But the idea seemed familiar, so she thought to question him further.

"Where is this Naval power?" She asked.

But he was silent, and she racked her brain for stories of a Shell Prince. None, at least no official princes. But wait, it could not be.

"You aren't a prince are you?" She whispered and leaned away from him, no matter how badly her body screamed to lean back into his touch.

He frowned, and looked at her.

"What are you the Prince of?" She demanded.

He looked down at the ground, and back up at the door where they had been thrown in from.

"Grover!" He called out, the door bust open.

Annabeth's eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

The "prince" rose to his feet, and the man who opened the door cut the rope restraining his wrists. He put his hand out, and the Grover fellow handed him a collection of shells. No, a crown.

Oh no.

"Allow me to, formally, introduce myself... I am Perseus of the House of the Sea. Heir to the throne of piracy, and the whole ocean. My friends call me Percy." He bowed deeply, as his large crown of shells glinted softly.

Annabeth was shocked.

"Grover, take the lovely lady to more suitable rooms." _Percy_ instructed and swaggered out of the room.

Annabeth took a shallow breath and was lead to her new holding. But no matter how scared she was, or betrayed she felt. Only one though ran through her mind.

 _I will not fall in love with a pirate. I will not fall in love with a pirate. I will not fall in love with a pirate._


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is she?" Athena asked.

The Captain of the Guard stood silent, and she stared at her feet.

"I ask you one more time before you lose your head... Where is my Annabeth?"

The Captain looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Majesty, the pirates took her once you fled. She is aboard their ship and has been all night... Ships have been sent out in every direction to find her and the Emerald." She muttered.

Athena felt something in her heart that she had not felt for years. It tore her apart on the inside and made her soul darken. Tears filled her eyes and her breathing was uneasy.

"Also, Majesty... Do you remember the young man who she was dancing with?"

"Yes of course." Athena groaned and looked at her desk, staring at the map.

"He is aboard the ship too." The Captain whispered.

Athena continued staring down.

"Then he must be brought back too... Anything for Annabeth."

"My Queen... You misunderstand. The man who she was dancing with was Perseus the Wild."

Athena's head shot up and she let loose an unearthly scream.

"Find that ship, arrest every man on there. Take **_King_** Poseidon and Perseus the Wild. Keep them alive and have them watch as we take every stone and gem off of the Emerald and use the wood to build the gallows that will hang their entire crew. Then Annabeth will decide of their fates. She will decide. And once she is returned to me, she will be coronated as Queen." Athena said and made her way to the window.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Leave me." Athena whispered.

"Yes... Your Majesty."

* * *

Furious was an understatement.

Annabeth was boiling over with rage, steam from her ears, and she was glowering. It was completely unbefitting of a princess, but she was not a princess right now. She was a captive.

And her foolish heart would not help her in this situation, and her damned stomach still had those butterflies because of the damned image of the damned green eyes and that damned white smile and that damned boy. There had been a damned connection and Annabeth hated it. But in her rage she almost missed a knock on the door.

How strange, for a pirate to knock.

But instead of a pirate, there was a girl. She could not have been older than Annabeth herself.

"Hey Your Highness." The girl said and gave her best curtsy.

Annabeth was shocked.

"Well, don't look so surprised. You are wearing a tiara."

Annabeth continued staring at her.

"Okay, Royalty no talk to criminals. I got it... I'm Piper." She announced.

Annabeth examined the girl, and she saw how absolutely beautiful she was. Probably Percy's lady.

"Annabeth." She said.

Piper lit up.

"Oh thank goodness, I have been DYING to talk to another girl my age! I have been by myself for SO long!" She began. "I mean usually a girl will come on the ship for a while... But she will always end up leaving for some man, and settling down after she's had her adventure."

Annabeth blinked.

"Why haven't you left then?" Annabeth asked.

Piper smiled wistfully.

"I'll show you." Then she grabbed Annabeth's hand and hurried from the room.

As Piper took them above deck it took Annabeth's eyes a moment to adjust, but once they did she lost her breath.

All that was around her was ocean, like sapphires covering the world. The wind in her hair was gentle, the air that filled her lungs was salty, and the waves crashing around her were peaceful. Birds were flying in the air and calling out to one another. All of the men on deck were whistling some old song, and carrying out their duties.

She whirled around to face Piper who was sitting on the railing.

"Why would anyone want to leave this?" She asked with a joyful smile on her face. "It is the most beautiful thing in the world."

Annabeth nodded silently in agreement and looked around. She heard a pair of feet land behind her. But she did not move. She was too focused on hearing the world around her and staring at the water.

"How do you feel, Annabeth?" Piper whispered.

"I feel," She began with tears welling. "Free."

* * *

Percy stared at Annabeth, she was standing next to Piper and staring out at the sea. Her dress was gently blowing. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued staring.

Percy watched her the whole time. She stared for hours, and he knew why. It was truly beautiful, and once the sun went down and the whole crew had gone away. She still stared.

After all of the stars decorated the sky, she finally looked back at him. A sad, but wistful look crossed her face, and she crossed the deck to go back to her room.

Percy smiled and watched her until she was out of view. He inhaled a deep breath and turned back to go belowdeck where he would sleep until Annabeth was gone.

But he would spend a thousands nights in there if it meant he could watch her stand before him and gaze out at his whole world.

Perseus the Wild would become tame if that meant he got to see her smile, just to watch her.

But that couldn't happen because he was a pirate, and she was a princess who hated him.

So he would not let his feelings grow. He could not. And so he gained a new mantra.

 _I will not love the princess. I will not love the princess. I will not love the princess._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry that this took so long to put out... I wrote and rewrote four times, because it never felt just right. I already know the ending, but I don't know exactly how to get the characters there. IF you have any suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review! Anyway, sorry for the awkward updates... Enjoy this LONG overdue chapter**_

They were nearing The Island of the Pirates. And in the sky was a new moon, bright stars, and fireworks of all colors.

Percy walked up to her door and knocked. He stood there for a moment before he knocked again and the door remained shut... Percy sighed and sat down, hanging his head.

A princess would never give a pirate a chance.

* * *

Annabeth wanted so badly to answer the door, but she could not bear to be seen in her same dress again. She knew that this room used to be a woman's, it had feminine touches here and there. So that meant there had to be dresses for her.

Annabeth made her way over to the wardrobe in the corner, and heaved the doors open... Inside were several light gowns that were about twenty years outdated, and the drawers were filled with old slippers and jewelry. Annabeth looked in the mirror at herself her hair was matted, her skin dingy, and her crown sat crooked.

"Oh lord..." She whispered and then got to work.

* * *

"Percy," Grover started. "You don't need to worry, if this Princess wants to ignore you... Let her! There will be many _many_ ladies at the Island."

Percy shook his head.

"Am I really, that transparent?"

Grover laughed and then turned Percy out to the sea. He gestured to the pirates around them.

"I have a song for all of you! To dedicate to our very own Perseus..." A laugh went up throughout the deck.

Grover, ever the entertainer, jumped up onto a barrel and began his act.

 _"Prince of the Sea, Prince of the Shells, oh! Prince of Piracy!_

 _How the ladies swoon when he walks in the room!_

 _But our Perseus Wild has his heart set on Princess Mild.."_

A disappointed sigh arose, a few head shakes and jeers.

" _But the Princess would rather kiss a squid than our prince. Hey!_

 _I do not blame her, the Princess Mild! For she is lovely and fair._

 _But our Perseus Wild, is covered in blood and has dirt in his hair!_

 _And what can we do, to make him not blue?_

 _Oh our Perseus Wild must become wild again! Hey!"_

And before Grover launched into the next verse, a certain Princess came onto the deck.

The breath was stolen from Percy's lungs as he saw her. Dressed in a white gown that whipped around in the wind, and her hair was wet but braided over her shoulder.

He could not stop his feet, as he made his way to her and extended his hand.

"You look..." He began.

The Princess gave him a small smile and placed her hand in his.

"Silly." She whispered.

Percy took her in for a moment. Her dress was too big, it scraped the floor and the sleeves were too long and wide for her small body, and when the wind lifted her dress he saw that she was barefoot.

"I was going to say divine."

Annabeth gazed up at him, and her grey eyes were not storming or raging. Percy could not read them. He had a feeling that his eyes looked the same. The pair stood for a moment, gazing at each other with mysterious thoughts running through their heads. Then once again, the whole world disappeared. And it was the two alone.

Staring into each other's eyes, their souls were laid out before each other. Percy felt vulnerable, and he hoped that Annabeth felt the same. But her eyes showed not vulnerability, instead the held what seemed to be near admiration.

"We are going to dock soon... At my home. You are going to be my guest." Percy stuttered.

"Guest?"

Oh no. He used the wrong word. Oh no.

"You must be joking, you stole me from my home. On the night of a party, after lying to me about who you were. And you want me to believe I am your guest, rather than your prisoner?" Annabeth scoffed.

Yes Percy was right, he had used the WORST word. But he had to remain calm and collected.

"You know, we sent your mother our demands. As soon as she sends what we have asked for, you may return home." Percy sighed.

Annabeth's eyebrow cocked.

"What do you mean, Pirate?"

That stung Percy.

"I mean... That as soon as we were a day's trip away from your island. We sent out a letter, requesting an heirloom back. And you were to be safely returned."

"Has she responded?"

Percy knew that what he was about to say would hurt the princess. But she had the right to know.

"She said that she would not waste any soldiers on us, and that if we did not wish to go to war. We would have to return you ourselves and face YOUR wrath. She also left this letter for you." Percy said and fished a letter with the Queen's seal on it, unbroken.

* * *

Annabeth grabbed the letter, and broke the seal. Not caring if Percy say what her mother had written.

 _Darling Annabeth,_

 _It is with a cunning mind that you will be set free. Either yours or mine. I have no idea where to find you, for the messenger is loyal to the filthy Pirates you are with and no amount of torture can break an already broken mind. Ships have been sent out to the North, East, South, and West. We will find you._

 _All my love and protection,_

 _Your Mother._

"Perseus?" She whispered.

"Yes, Annabeth?" He asked gently

"We are going Southeast... Aren't we?" She asked.

He looked at her, and a feeling that was similar to pain filled her chest. A nod confirmed her fear.

"She isn't going to find me... Is she?"

Percy nodded once again.

"No harm is going to come to you while you are with me. I promise."

Annabeth looked up to him, and back into his eyes. Because for some strange reason, those green orbs calmed her. And erased any sense of pain that would come to her.

"Why?" She asked, and would not let tears come to her eyes.

And as Percy opened his mouth to speak, they docked. And pirates swarmed the deck, excited to see their home.

"You are going to come with me, now... Before my father comes out." Percy said and grabbed her by the wrist.

The pair rushed off of the ship. And they heard a bellow for Percy.

"There he is... I am going to take you somewhere safe." He whispered and then picked her up.

"Put me down!" Annabeth called out.

"No."

"And why not?" She demanded.

"Because women are fair game here. So if I make it clear that you are not for the taking, then you will be safe. You will be left alone." He said and hurried away from the dock, and toward the outskirts of the city.

As they passed through the city, Annabeth realized that pirates did not live in squalor. Grand buildings and homes lined the streets, shops and stalls decorated the town. And pirate music floated through the air.

Then once the crowds had thinned, Percy set her down. And Annabeth understood why he had carried her. A gloved hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her too big dress.

"Oh Perseus, have you brought us a new prospect?" The rotund woman asked.

And fear filled her heard as she was spun around. This woman was obviously a trainer of harlots... How very pirate.

"Oh no, Madame. This is my" He began.

"Your what?" She asked.

Annabeth realized that only her quick mind could get her out of this.

"I am his ladylove. And not your kind." Annabeth smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder.

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"A ladylove? Perseus the Wild has a ladylove?" The woman began.

Percy was frozen, with his eyes on Annabeth. She sighed silently and then laughed.

"Yes, but he is wild in.. OTHER ways."

Percy seemed to catch on.

"Oh yes, Wildly in love with you my darling." He breathed onto her cheek.

The woman was still watching the two skeptically. And Annabeth knew what she had to do.

She looked the woman in the eye and then grabbed Perseus by his collar. Then before she knew it...

They were kissing.

And the world was wiped away.

* * *

Percy knew that Madame Mystery would try to take Annabeth... And he knew that he would have to play it very smartly to get away. But when Annabeth kissed him, his heart almost stopped.

Everything was gone. Except for the beautiful creature before him, and her extremely soft lips.

The fireworks that signified his return were suddenly for this exact moment. And as Annabeth pulled away, his body craved her touch once more.

"Oh dear Ladylove, if you are ever in need of _employment_ please feel free to see me." She said.

Then Percy nodded and grabbed Annabeth's hand. Then drug her away.

"I think that she still may be watching..." She whispered.

"I think you should kiss me again, just to kill any of her doubts." Percy smiled.

Annabeth obliged.


	7. Chapter 7

Twelve days.

Annabeth had been missing for twelve days and Athena had found nothing.

Livid did not begin to cover it. So she thought it would be best to turn to a darker method, one that gave her her title as the Warrior Queen.

Dark Magic.

* * *

"So, Ladylove." Percy taunted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"What?" She asked as they continued their walk toward wherever he was taking her.

"Are you ready for the next adventure?" He questioned.

Annabeth raised her brow. Perseus the Wild had truly lived up to his name. He had taken her on canoe rides through shark infested waters, hikes up the volcano to see the lava filled lake, and taught her to jump from roof to roof in his city. Annabeth had no idea why he kept being so kind to her, and not making her his prisoner.

"What shall it be?" She asked, trying not to seem to excited.

 _I will not love a pirate, I will not love a pirate, I will not love a pirate_

Then Percy gave her a smile that made her heart skip a few beats, and then shook his head. He was driving her crazy. Percy and Annabeth had not kissed since that night, and she had no clue if she wanted to do it again.

"I tell you what, Princess." He lowered his voice.

Annabeth's stomach filled with butterflies and Percy seemed to know it, because he smiled.

"If you can be ready, an hour before nightfall... I'll let you know."

And that was it, he left her in her room. With nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Percy was in his father's office, pacing in front of the window. Poseidon was sitting down, feet on the desk.

"You know, my boy, you have been spending quite an amount of time with the Princess." He remarked, sifting through a pile of letters.

Percy turned toward his father, and dragged his left hand across his tan face.

"What do you have there?" Poseidon asked, nodding to Percy's right hand.

Percy froze, and then opened his hand. Inside was a shell about the size of a gold coin. It was grey and had pearlescent veins in it. The inside of it was a soft pink.

Poseidon raised his eyebrows.

"You don't mean it?" He pulled his feet off the desk and leaned forward.

Percy gave coy smile to his father, and looked back out the window.

"I would love to answer your questions, Oh King my King... But I have a Princess waiting for me." Damn it felt good to say that.

* * *

Annabeth had no idea what to dress for, but since it was night... It couldn't be too terribly insane.

Hopefully.

So she had picked the most versatile thing in her most limited wardrobe. An old blue gown that reached just above her ankles, it was loose and had light green ribbons tied around the sleeves and waist. Annabeth stared at her crown, and she stared for a long time.

It didn't seem so big anymore, just another object in the world. It was funny, this object of great importance that somehow put her above everyone else was sitting in the wardrobe of a low-ceilinged pirate boarding house. And as it sat, the ominous glow it usually had was dim and almost non-existent.

"Knock knock!" She heard a familiar voice chime.

Piper floated into the room, and Annabeth quickly shut the wardrobe doors and whirled around, facing the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Piper questioned.

"Nothing." Annabeth said.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Secrets secrets are no fun, secrets secrets hurt someone." Piper smiled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and then turned to Piper.

"I was just thinking, that the further away from home I get. The smaller the crown is."

Piper nodded, and opened the wardrobe door.

"Okay, I know you are in a deep mood. But I am still in shock at the metal work on that bad boy..." Piper whistled. "All I am saying is that you should let me go sell this at the market, you could take the coin and run. If it's that much pressure."

Annabeth gave Piper a look.

"Why on earth would you not?" Piper questioned.

"It's too much to think about, all I need to worry about is my next adventure with Percy." Annabeth shook off that conversation.

Piper nodded in understanding, gave a wink and floated out of the room.

Annabeth frowned, and then looked back toward the window. And she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on the back of her neck. She whirled around, but she was alone.

"It's nothing." She told herself, and then looked out the window once again. Waiting for her next adventure. But until she was rescued, her mind was only on one thing.

 _I will not love a pirate. I will not love a pirate. I will not love a pirate._

* * *

Percy had no idea what he was doing.

First he started taking Princess Annabeth on these adventures, and when he saw her smile and maybe start to trust him... Well he had no idea why his heart started beating so fast, and why he had a hard time breathing.

But when he was walking down the beach, to his mother's cottage. He knew why.

A seashell washed upon shore, directly in his path. It was perfect, and beautiful. And when he reached down, he felt a warm breeze. And he knew that his mother was with him.

But exactly an hour before sunset, as he went to the Sleeping Dragon Inn he felt like turning back. But his feet led him to her door anyway.

And just like every other night, when the door opened she was beautiful and left him breathless. But one thing felt different, she had an inkling of a dark presence around her.

"Are you ready, Princess?" He asked.

Annabeth's hair was curly and golden, but not as bright as usual. It smelled good though.

"Of course." She smiled and then looped her arm through his.

And as they walked out of the town, they heard whispers of Perseus the Wild and Ladylove Mild. And Percy did not care.

"So there is a bit of a hike, nothing terrible." He said as they left the outskirts of town, and entered the forest.

"Are we going back to the volcano?" Annabeth asked.

Percy gave her a coy smile, his green eyes alight.

"We are going somewhere much better." Was all he said and then looked upward.

Annabeth followed his eyes and saw where he was looking. The top of the mountain. There was a volcano, and a small mountain. And the mountain was where they were going.

"You should have told me! I would have worn pants!" She protested.

Percy gave her another smile that he knew drove her crazy, and tugged on one of her curls.

"I said a little bit of a hike, not all the way up." And that was the end of that conversation.

So they walked, both casting small glances at each other until the sun was gone and the moon was rising. After they passed through a lush forest, walked past the volcano, and then started up the mountain the air began to grow cold.

"So when is the hike going to end?" Annabeth asked.

"You see that waterfall?" He asked, pointing about a hundred feet in front of them.

She once again followed his gaze and saw it. The glowing waterfall.

* * *

It was beautiful, a quiet night with music from the town floating into the atmosphere. And the waterfall was powerful and silent, but it was glowing a bright blue. The glowing water went into a lake, a small one. But it was glowing brighter than any full moon or any North Star.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth breathed.

Percy placed his hand on the small of her back and led her closer, it turned her insides molten.

"Why does it glow?" She asked, in all of her years of studies she had never heard of glowing water.

"Let me show you." Percy whispered in her ear and then took them right next to the waterfall.

"What is it?" Annabeth questioned, wondering what would make this water glow.

Percy turned away from her, and her body cried at the lost contact. But Percy continued putting space between them, no matter how wrong it felt. He grabbed a large leaf from a nearby tree and handed it to her.

"Cover yourself, and walk through the water." He told her.

Annabeth's head whipped around to face him.

"What do you mean. _Perseus the Wild?_ " Annabeth taunted, only to distract him from making her go first.

"I mean, follow me... _Ladylove Mild_ " Percy smiled, grabbed another leaf and stepped through the water.

Annabeth gaped as he disappeared through that peaceful curtain of magic. And she took a breath, covered held up that flimsy leaf and entered despite the dark breeze on her back encouraging her to turn back.

But when she got through, she was at loss for words.

"Welcome to my paradise. Princess Annabeth." He bowed.

As she looked around, she could barely think.

The ceiling was painted with the stars and all of the constellations, gold and jewels piled everywhere, exquisite furniture was arranged in the way that her own room was set up. Large and glowing flowers of all colors filled vases on the tables, a piano was in the corner by the large bed, and a window was cut out of the side on the cave that was large enough for any person to walk straight through and fall to their death.

"Percy... It's amazing." She breathed.

Percy gave her a look, then went to the dining table in the center of the room.

"I will give you three questions." He told her.

Even in Annabeth's moment of excitement and awe, she was gently reminded of her place as captive. But still she glided over to the table in her ill-fitting gown and sat across from him.

"Why does the water glow?" The most important question.

Percy smiled, and in the dim light his dark hair seemed to make him one with the peaceful darkness.

"Many many years ago, when my great grandfather found this island he said that it called to him. Because the Song called to him, gently and ever so kindly did it bring him here. He climbed up the mountain to get the best vantage point, but he rested right outside of here on his way up." Percy told. "The first water that he touched on the island. With the Song still in his mind he reached down to drink some water, and when he came in contact with it. The Song filled the water, making it glow. Because of the love and passion that was in it. And every generation of rulers that is born on this island is born up here, and bathed in the water so that the Song is the first thing we hear."

Annabeth stared at him, considering the tale. She turned over every possible fact and lie that she had heard, locked that information away and then prepared for his question.

"My turn dear Annabeth." He began. "Why is it that you do not send out for new dresses? The ones you wear do not fit, and are very outdated."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Of course he would insult her in some way.

"Well dear Perseus. It is because I have no money, and I am not inclined to bargain away my crown." She said and then began walking toward the piano.

"Then I will send out for a dressmaker." Percy declared and met her at the piano bench.

The two sat there for a moment, and then Annabeth began tapping out a song on the piano. Just a simple one, four notes. Percy exhaled lightly, and let his eyes close while he sat. Annabeth cast her eyes toward the bed.

"What is the Song?" She asked softly.

Percy smiled and then shook his head.

"I'll show you." He said, and grabbed her hand.

Annabeth was extremely curious to hear the song. So she let Percy lead her. He smiled and then took her back to the waterfall entrance.

"Stand there, and you'll be able to hear it." He told her and placed her right in front of the water.

Annabeth closed her eyes and listened, she heard something. Quietly, and then she felt two hands on her shoulders pushing her back. She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Percy as she fell backward into the water.

As soon as her head was submerged she heard it. It was beautiful, soft music with trumpets, violins, drums, and bells. Tears filled her eyes, it was so familiar and yet so new. She was breathless. Annabeth turned to face the waterfall, where Percy had jumped in half a moment earlier.

"That is the Song." He told her.

Annabeth turned to him but before she could ask he was already explaining.

"It's the Song of the Sea, it calls to many but only few are able to hear it in full. And the Song of the Sea sounds the same to two souls who were meant for each other, and meant to be at Sea." He told her. "The reason it glows is because the water is the first Pirate King of this island's true love."

Annabeth smiled.

* * *

Athena stood before a looking glass, and in the reflection was her Annabeth. Swimming in _glowing_ water. Smilling with him. Her magic only let her see, not hear.

But her daughter was smiling with him, and laughing with him. Athena growled.

Then he pulled something out of his pocket, said something with a shy smile. And held a shell on a string.

"No." She whispered.

But Annabeth took it, and threw her arms over his shoulders. The Princess was embracing the Pirate. She had to be under some spell, or playing it safe and keeping herself alive.

There was a knock on her door, and she covered the glass and went to open it. It was her Captain of the Guard.

"What?" She demanded.

"There are no new leads, Your Majesty." The Captain said.

Athena pressed her fingers to her temples and exhaled. Then she looked up.

"She's at the island with glowing water. And under some sort of spell. The pirates are dangerous, so go heavily armed."

"Glowing water? Majesty?"

Athena turned, she looked extremely frazzled, but her eyes were still angry.

"Yes. And bring materials to build gallows."


End file.
